AmericaxBelarus (request)
by tschmok
Summary: Lemon. Don't like, don't read.


_This was a request from another friend. I hope she'll like it~_

_**Warning: **This is a lemon. That means sexual content. Don't like, don't read~_

* * *

Natalia stepped gracefully around the pole. Just for her boyfriend she prepared all this. The too short dress, the heels, the pole, the music, simply everything.

Her hand rested on the pole and she came to halt. She leaned her back to the cold metal and bend her knees, slowly sliding down the pole. Some of her long hair stuck on her blood red lip gloss or was pulled up by her movement. The hand rested over her head and her eyes were locked with his. Her knees opened so she wouldn't lose her balance in this heels. They were not fitted to dance in, but it looked sexier this way. She would give him today the Belorussian Special.

Her slow and floating movements fitted the sexy tune playing in the background and she could clearly see her boyfriend's troubled face. He was so easy to arouse if you knew the right thing to do. And Natalia knew. She knew all his weaknesses so well.

She slowly got up again, her butt first until her legs were outstretched again. Then she gently moved up her upper body, her hand sliding up her long leg. This hand went up to her waist, over her breasts and into her hair, messing it up while she licked her upper lip with the tip of her tongue.

Alfred didn't try to hide the tent in his jeans. It was getting uncomfortable already but she had no intention to let him go that easy.

With slow and elegant steps she came closer to him, changing her plans a little. Then she put one of her heels onto the back of the chair, giving him a clear view onto her lacy panties. Alfred gulped and looked heated up to her.

"Natalia...", he whispered.

She smirked, then sat down onto his lap, one leg on each of his side and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the hair in his neck. She leaned over to him and whispered lewdly into his ear.

"What is it~?", she finally replied and licked the shell.

Alfred couldn't help to shudder. He liked the Belorussian Special. But he was ready for more. Her hand slowly slid down his chest down to his jeans and gave his arousal a light squeeze. That moment his patience broke and he kissed her roughly, picking her up and carrying her into their bedroom. Natalia chuckled a little before she returned the kiss and wrapped her heeled legs around his body.

Alfred dropped her onto the bed and feverishly tore the dress off her body. She kicked off her heels and smirked up to him, only her lacy panties covered her most private part, everything else was taken off. Her boyfriend threw himself onto her like she was a meal he gets after years of starving. Although she wanted to keep the upper hand she wasn't able to hold back a moan here and there. When he tried to take of her panties she stopped him and flipped him over, undressed him, left him only in his boxers.

America watched her with narrowed eyes full of passion and lust. Slowly she took off his boxers and revealed his hard member. One of her hands grabbed his member and licked the tip. Her tongue went from the edge to the tip and her lips closed around it. With steady movements she moved her head up and down, trying to take as much as she could into her mouth. But he was too big. Suddenly he wasn't able to hold back and pushed her head down with his hands, pounding into her mouth restlessly and almost choked her. Natalia's eyes widened and pulled back, right before he could resist. He let out a groan. He wanted to fuck her. Now.

Then she put off her panties. With one hand she helped his manhood inside of her and both let out a moan when she sat down onto him. Belarus started to move her hips and to ride him. Her body leaned back and she supported herself with her hands. Both were able to see everything. Alfred felt the vibrations of her moans with his member and she felt him twitching in response. He grabbed her hips and forced her to move faster. Natalia obeyed gratefully and speed up.

"A-Ah... Nat...", he moaned and threw back his head.

She knew what he meant. His twitching erection gave her information enough.

"Me, too...Ahhhh! Alfred!", she cried out and reached her climax.

America thrust a few more times into her and finally released, too. He gently pulled her down onto him and slipped out of her.

"Thanks, dudette...", he whispered.

She smiled.

"You're welcome~"

They cuddled for a while, then she looked up to him and noticed he didn't fall asleep yet.

"Ready for Round Two~?", she asked seductive and let her finger run over his chest.

_~The End~_


End file.
